


Sharp Tongues and Coppery Hair

by mercurialcoffeeclouds



Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialcoffeeclouds/pseuds/mercurialcoffeeclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi takes you down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Tongues and Coppery Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsC/gifts).



> My fics always start out as something specific and then become something else entirely. Gifted to Mrs C for unintentionally giving me the prompt for this fic.  
> Pure smut, enjoy!
> 
> ~Moose~

The two of you are spooned up next to each other on the bed, your eyes closed and the wonderful feeling of her breasts pressed up against your back making you smile. Her hands are wrapped possessively under your breasts, playing with your fingers and gently skimming over the soft skin of your stomach. Your smile widens as she grazes her parted lips over your bare shoulder, flicking her tongue out to trail up your neck to your ear and behind it, nipping your earlobe as she moves back down to your collarbones. Judi suddenly moves away and you groan at the loss of contact, opening your eyes to pout at her.

“Shhh.” She hushes you, urges you onto your back and straddles your hips, leaning down to press her body against yours. Moaning at the delicious feeling of her skin flush against you, you snake your arms around her waist, holding her to you as she buries her face into your neck. She continues to run her lips over your shoulders, neck and jaw; the velvety delicacy of them tickling and slowly arousing you. You keep your hands on her waist but rub your thumbs in gentle circles over her wonderfully soft skin, revelling in the feeling under your hands. Judi moves lower, shuffling down so that her head is level with your breasts and massages your waist and hips tenderly.

With a cheeky wink, she buries her face in your chest, nibbling and licking the undersides of your breasts, smirking against them as you moan and slip your hands into her gorgeous white hair, holding her to you. Her lips paint a fiery trail across your nipples, licking and gently biting them as she hums, the vibrations sending tingles of arousal to your core. She takes hold of one rosy peak between her moist lips and sucks it into her mouth, rolling the hard nub with her tongue and pressing it against the roof of her mouth.

You arch into her, moaning and flexing your fingers around her scalp, trying not to hurt her but at the same time urgently wanting more. You look down your body and the sight of Judi sucking hungrily on your breast sends your arousal through the roof. As you whimper and moan, writhing under her ministrations, she looks up; lips still clamped tightly around your nipple, and meets your gaze. Her blue eyes are sparkling with mischief and desire, and that’s when you realise one of her hands is no longer on your hip.

Judi sucks on your nipples, alternating between them like a child attempting to devour two kinds of dessert simultaneously; maintaining the electric eye contact with you as she slips a talented hand between your thighs. You gasp as her fingers graze your clit and move ever so slowly in a circular motion as she watches your face like a hawk, gauging your reaction. She continues to feast on your breasts as she massages your folds, flicking and pressing your clit and circling your entrance; seeming to delight in the mixture of whimpers and small cries she coaxes from you.

She pulls away from your breasts slightly, smirking at your frustrated growl, and pushes the tips of two fingers into your hot wet entrance; her smirk widening as you gasp in pleasure then squirm as she teases you. She holds you there on the brink, grazing her thumb fleetingly over your clit and occasionally darting her tongue out to lap at your nipple but not advancing her fingers further than the first knuckle.

Her teasing has you moaning and writhing, fruitlessly trying to seek friction from her hand; growling and tensing your fingers in her hair when she chuckles, the sexy timbre resonating deep within you. Your desire builds, layer upon layer of coiling tension edging you towards release. You want more, _need_ more to come...and she knows it. Focussing your gaze on her beautiful face, twisted into a devastatingly cheeky smirk, you silently plead her with your eyes to fuck you.

Yet, you know it’s futile when her smirk widens and she leans back in towards your face. Bestowing breathy kisses over your mouth; barely even touching you, just brushing her velvety lips with yours over and over; she murmurs,

“Something you wanted?”

“Please.” You gasp out into her mouth, your breath hitching as she winks and delves into your core, thrusting and twisting her fingers relentlessly. Judi presses her thumb down on your clit, swiping and manipulating it deliciously as she peppers kisses down your throat and onto your breasts. She looks straight into your eyes and lowers her mouth, sucking your nipple hard and hitting the sweet spot inside you with every thrust of her fingers.

Your release tears through you, white-hot desire burning through your veins as you climax and arch up into her mouth, crying out her name. She continues to lap at your breasts and gently massage your folds as your breathing returns to normal. Then, you feel her move.

She slowly makes her way down your body, trailing her lips over your ribs, stomach and hips before pausing at the juncture of your thighs. Your breathing quickens again as you realise what she’s about to do. Judi opens your thighs and urges you to bend your knees up before settling on her front between your legs. She winks and bends her own legs up from the knee; her feet in the air.

She lowers her head to your pussy, drawing her tongue languidly between your folds, lightly skimming over your clit as she laps up the evidence of your release. You raise yourself up on your elbows, watching her avidly as she nibbles gently on your clit and sucks on it, laving it with her tongue. She raises her eyes to meet yours and the look she gives you is so fiery, cheeky and debauched that you moan and flop back onto the bed.

It’s then that she starts talking.

“I’ve always wondered,” she starts, tracing her tongue in lazy patterns over your folds, “What women taste like.” You groan and snag a few pillows to prop yourself up on. She looks up at you and continues talking, flicking your clit between words and running her wicked tongue down and around your entrance. The constant, gentle teasing has your arousal building, but slowly, and you know that by the time she has you on the edge, you’ll be begging her to finish you off. You’re certain she knows it too, the cheeky minx.

“I just wanted to find out why some men liked it so much.” She says, casually flicking her tongue over your clit and making your pussy clench. “So I did.”

You’re not sure whether she’s talking about you or someone else, but she’s moved to bite and nip at your inner thighs and is looking at you like something she’d very much like to devour slowly, savouring every last piece. All coherent thought and questions, therefore, vanish from your mind as you whimper and close your eyes.

“Of course, this was well before I got married, and at the time, people were likely to ignore something going on right under their noses if you were discreet.” She nuzzles you with her own nose as you try to wrap your head around what she was telling you. The image of a young Judi cheekily kissing another woman in a dark, secluded corner has you moaning again. She could just be making it up to tease you...but still...

“I remember one day, when we hid in my dressing room after an evening performance.” Judi sucks your clit into her mouth and thrashes it with her tongue, smirking against you as you arch and cry out. “She ended up sat on the dressing table whilst I knelt on the floor. But,” she went on, nibbling and sucking in between words, “We had to be quiet because everyone was in their dressing rooms down the corridor.”

You bite your lip, trying not to think of Judi on her knees, shushing the other woman and giggling as she worked her to orgasm with her mouth and tongue.

“I remember her head thrown back against the mirror; she had such wonderful coppery hair...a bit like yours really.” You try and take in her words but she’s moved from your clit to thrusting her tongue inside, sighing and moaning against you. “I’d lick right _here_ -” she flicks out her tongue again and sweeps it around your clit, “-and she’d wind her long fingers into my hair.”

You look down at Judi and notice that every so often, her toes curled and she flexed her foot, particularly when she moaned against you. Groaning, you lean back and just listen to her as she goes on.

“Of course, we had fun with those. You’d be surprised how nimble long fingers can be, especially in the right places...” Images rush through your mind, unbidden fantasies playing out as you whimper and Judi thrusts two of her own fingers inside you.

“It didn’t take me long to discover she had a sharp tongue both on _and_ off the stage.” Judi said casually, twisting her fingers slightly and flicking your clit with her tongue. Her matter-of-fact tone is in complete contrast to the actions of her lips and tongue, which only serves to increase your arousal.

“We used to go to the theatre together and sit right at the back of the stalls.” Judi adds a third finger and you cry out, desire building further towards the point of release. “And in the middle of the second act, she’d slide her hand up my thigh, under my skirt and play with my folds through my knickers. I always had to come before the interval; she didn’t like leaving her work half finished.”

She relentlessly swipes her tongue over your clit, bringing you right to the edge of release before stopping.

“I had to be very quiet though, we always made sure that the person next to me didn’t suspect a thing... I was quite good at coming silently, but I always ended up collapsed on her afterwards.”

Judi thrusts her fingers more vigorously inside you, curling them to hit that sweet spot inside you as you cry out over and over. She maintains eye contact with you and bites your clit, sending you over the edge with a scream, your pleasure extended by the vibrations of her sexy chuckle against your pussy.

As the hazy euphoria dissipates, you look down at the gorgeous woman between your thighs. Judi’s removed her fingers from you and is sucking them lazily into her mouth, gazing into your eyes with unbridled desire. As her toes curl again, you jump up and urge her to take your previous position. She complies, flopping decadently back against the pillows, still licking the tip of her index finger.

You move between her thighs, opening them and bending her legs up so she’s comfortable. The smell of her arousal hits you and looking at her sends a jolt to your groin. Judi’s wet. Dripping wet. Her words, true or not, must have turned her on more than usual and you decide to pry further.

Shifting up so that your face is level with hers, you kiss her deeply, your tongues entwining and you taste yourself on her lips. Tapering off the kiss, you exchange a few breathy kisses before murmuring against her mouth,

“Did she have you like this?”

“Yes...” Judi breathes back, nibbling briefly on your bottom lip.

“Tell me.” You intersperse your words with nips to her jaw line as she sighs.

“She-kissed my lips, then-” Judi breaks off with a sharp intake of breath as you suck at her pulse point, “-bit there.”

“Mmmm?” Your face is buried in her soft, sweet smelling neck and you kiss your way down it and across her collarbones before looking back up at her. “Then what?” Judi takes a deep breath before answering.

“She-” she breaks off as you bite down gently on her collarbone. “She had-a-a-thing for my breasts.”

“I wonder why?” You mutter dryly against her as you move down to take a hardened nipple into your mouth, sucking and rolling it between your teeth, causing her to moan and slip a hand into your hair.

“Did she bite?” You ask around her breast and Judi nods breathlessly. You bite and suckle at her nipple, twisting the other gently with your fingers, before licking the undersides of her breasts. Kissing your way around her gorgeous chest, you look back up at her face, putting both hands on the sides of her breasts and pushing them together, murmuring,

“Ah, but did she ever do this?” Maintaining eye contact with her, you lower your head and take both nipples into your mouth, sucking hard and laving the two points with your tongue. Judi’s strangled “No!” turns into a deep moan and she clutches your head tightly to her, arching into you. By the time you release her nipples, she’s flushed and biting her lip, breathing heavily through her nose.

“And then?” You prompt, kissing the skin between her breasts.

“She used-to-to kiss-up my thighs.” Judi’s breath hitches when you nibble on her breast and you move down, back between her legs. You take your time biting and sucking the soft flesh before reaching her sex. Putting your hands on her hips and enjoying the feel of her skin, you look up at her again.

“Did she use her mouth?” You ask, sucking her clit between your lips, making her cry out. “Or her fingers?” You replace your tongue with your thumb, rubbing her clit in circles. Her hand tenses in your hair as she gasps out,

“Both.” You smirk and lick down her folds, gathering her juices and savouring them on your tongue. Moving your hand from her clit, you gently push two fingers into her, smiling as she moans.

“Did she touch you here?” You suck at a point near her clit.

“Yes-”

“Here?” Your tongue flicks out at another spot whilst you continue to gently thrust your fingers inside her.

“Yes...” Her voice is huskier and her breathing hitches as she moans and holds you to her pussy with her hand on your head.

“And here?” You circle around your fingers and her entrance with your tongue, soaking up her cream.

“Ye-sss.”

“What about...here?” You wrap your lips around her clit and suck hard, hitting the sweet spot inside her with your fingers.

“Yes!” Judi screams as she comes, arching into your fingers and keeping a death grip on your scalp. She whimpers as she comes down, her breathing gradually evening out. You remove your fingers and lap up her cream delightedly, only moving when she tugs you away. Lying down next to her, you suck your fingers clean and watch her flushed face.

When you snuggle into her side, she wraps her arm around your waist and threads the other hand into your hair, kissing you tenderly on the lips.

“Don’t you want to know if she was real?” She asks quietly as you stroke the curve of her waist.

“Nope.” You reply casually and she looks at you in surprise. “I think I’ll just accept that she was, rather than have you ruin my fantasies by telling me you made her up.” She chuckles, her eyes lighting up and she buries her head in your shoulder. After a pause she speaks, so quietly that you can barely hear her.

“She was.”

“I thought so.” You murmur back and she pulls away to look at you quizzically.

“How did you guess?”

“The sharp tongue matched the coppery hair.” You smirk at her and she pouts adorably, snuggling back into you as you both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No prizes for guessing who the mystery woman was...


End file.
